The Stranger In Her
by Lilliana Ivory
Summary: In 1980 the corps of Catherine O Marry is found in front of a psychotric clinic. Now, there are new reasons for opening the case again... Sorry for the bad english. I tried to give my best, but it was difficult.


"Miss O'Marry? "

As its name Chaterine heard startled them from a sea of thoughts high. Indeed, it took a few seconds, until they regained their focus and remember was, where she was. And that was, God knows, not a very nice place.

"Uh - what?", She stammered and looked in the handbag and jacket together, "I thought - of course, I come immediately."

"Should I give you some help?", provided the receptionist and thoughtful Chaterine with a worried look, however, ignored these. "

No, thanks. I have come to cope." With rapid steps she went to the first room that they saw. The door was closed, what could not, because there was simply no sense that Doctor Martenson is included in his office when a patient he expected. The door, he had also changed, but it appeared to her not particularly unusual. It would also really mad when the whole time this ugly strip matted glass eyes had before - because she would surely get paranoia.

They knocked on the door - no one answered her. They knocked a bit louder. Again nothing. That could only mean one thing - in the room was none. Or at least no one living. But was this possible. Was it really possible that he already had made up here? So far? And why he brought her to psychologists, which showed no sense. That was pure terror on their minds.

Suddenly, it was sheer panic, the Chaterine like a wave of cold water overcome. They pulled and tugged at the Jack, started against the door to come and with both fists on the other hand, to beat.

"Open the door! Open the door - _now_! I know that you are there. But I can not really mad, not me! Oh no, my friend, I'm still me, no matter whom you have anything else antust. I will never betray it - I rather die!"

A hand gently touched her shoulder and jerked back Caterine. It was the receptionist and again by just because it was worried glance.

"Miss O'Marry, is teere any Problem?

"I'm not Miss O´Marry -do with really suffering as a mistake. My name is Ginga Leod."

"Well, Miss… Leod. Doctor Martenson awaits you. I think it is the first time that you are, isn´t it? Please follow me - I'll show you the way."

"No", Caterine said, now completely quiet, that is not possible.

"You must call the police. Doctor Martenson was murdered, I am completely sure. Here - in his office. But the glass is no longer in his door, so nobody can see the corpse. There is a man, you know, of pursuing me. He does have the whole week, I'm never alone, wherever I go - he sees me!"

"I'm sure that Doctor Martenson is allright, Miss Leod, you hear? He is fine, but now he wants you to speak."

Caterine stared at the woman.

"Who the hell is Miss Leod?"

"I'm sorry. Doctor Martenson wants to see you now. Follow me, please."

"Certainly", Caterine nodded "er - yes, I come already.´"

She was afraid to enter Dr. Martensons office - no matter what the nice woman might say, what if they are mistaken, what if he was dead and she would find his body? Or, if… this woman was the murderer, her persecutors? Caterine shivered suddenly and was quite sure. Its silhouette resembled exactly that which they are a few days ago in her apartment had gone to see and so seemed to stared forward on her. There was no other way - it was this woman, she with her friendly smile and a helpful presence to the fingers to wrap tried. But Catherine was not stupid. She was not crazy. She had already been in an alleged killer deceived, so good, but this time there was simply no longer any doubt-then finally rested their muscles one. The receptionist turned around.

"Miss O'Marry? Is something wrong?"

"_You!_"_, _Hissed Catherine, "you are it, am I Not right? _You are pursuing me! You! I knew it, I've always suspected that you are not who you pretend to be!"_

_Quite frightened, the young woman stared at Catherine, but the innocent, for the average eye frankly horrified glance would not fall. Catherine was not to be fooled. Instead, she took a step back and hechtete on the phone, what is behind the reception desk at the entrance of the practice was. The woman who sat there, pushed her back and made the office does not even attempt to stop them. A bit of Catherine felt sorry for her, they could not ensure a Killerin as a colleague and also as likely to have supervisors. Bravely took them to the listener and chose the emergency. Someone lifted, but Catherine did not have the time to listen to what he had to say._

"_Help Mom!", she shrieked into the phone into it, "help me. She has killed Dr. Martensen - come quickly!" _

_Then she grabbed the receiver from her hand. Let immediately release the Killerin hissed and pulled fiercely on the part of the ear to the plant, while no less fierce Catherine at the other end drew. Why because no one helped her? Why did they fight alone, where it is about life and death was? _

_Then suddenly the line was dead, the telephone was no longer connected to the electricity network, the other woman, she had to be good, had the plug pulled. Catherine stared incredulously at her. _

"_You, too?", Until she asked surprised, then horrified. What she saw stunned in practice. Eyes of all people, from doctors and patients alike, were on them. Two white men dressed stormed towards her, pinned her arms and led her from the room. They no longer had the strength to some form of resistance to. It was from. It was over. She had lost, because it was achieved by a conspiracy. The entire state, the police - porbably tue FBI and CIA were parts of this large conspiracy, too. _

_Sicne now, nobody would dare to more - all they wanted to silence! It was a shock for Catherine. As stunned roamed their views without any design of the room. Now and then joined a distorted, ghostly face blurred out, and then, until they are no longer as an abstract wave could perceive. _

"_You all!", breathed Catherine, "you were it all along! Together." _


End file.
